In the game of golf, a golfer will typically wear a golf glove on at least one hand when a full swing is to be made with a golf club. The golf glove not only protects the golfer's hand from the stress associated with swinging the golf club, it also helps the user grip the golf club.
Golf gloves are typically made of a relatively thin leather or synthetic leather material. Over time, the stress of the club rubbing against the golf glove will cause the leather glove to wear. Wear often shows in the form of holes in the golf glove at particular stress points.
In addition, golf gloves are typically exposed to moisture, heat, and cold. Over time, these influences cause the material of the golf glove to degrade and loose its soft, supple feel. Also, when the material of the golf glove degrades, it tends to become dry and slick, causing the glove to loose its ability to assist the golfer in gripping a golf club.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a golf glove having improved durability such that it resists wear. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a golf glove that provides increased gripping ability for the golfer, even after the golf glove has been exposed to moisture, heat and cold over prolonged periods.